任务：护送任务
'Warning: this page contains spoilers. This page may contain information that you might not want revealed. Read at your own risk. ' Contents *1 Escort quest rewards **1.1 Worried Loremaster **1.2 Anorithil (Arcane) **1.3 Seer (Arcane) **1.4 Warrior **1.5 Thief **1.6 Sun Paladin (Arcane) **1.7 Alchemist (Arcane) **1.8 Temporal Explorer (Arcane) Escort quest rewards In each game you will find exactly 9 escortees, spread across the zones of Maj'Eyal. Their locations are determined at your character's birth. Each escortee is randomly generated when you reach his/her location. These are the rewards that can be gained from escort quests. Magical escortees can be tricked by anyone who has read the lore in Zigur (or unlocked it on a previous character) and who does not currently have any spell talents or runes, for an alternative set of rewards. Zigur followers do not have the choice to take the standard rewards from Arcane escortees; they may only choose to betray, or to skip the quest altogether. You can select one reward from the appropriate list. All stat improvements are added to your base value. Worried Loremaster *Improve Strength by +2 *Improve Dexterity by +2 *Improve Magic by +2 *Improve Willpower by +2 *Improve Cunning by +2 *Improve Constitution by +2 *Learn talent Disarm (+1 level) *Learn talent Spit Poison (+1 level) *Learn talent Mind Sear (+1 level) Anorithil (Arcane) *Improve Magic by +1 *Improve Cunning by +2 *Learn talent Bathe in Light (+1 level) *Learn talent Healing Light (+1 level) *Allow training of talent category Celestial/Light (at mastery 0.80) If betrayed to Zigur: *Improve Willpower by +2 *Improve Cunning by +1 *Improve Mental save by +4 *Improve Spell save by +4 *Learn talent Track (+1 level) *Learn talent Heave (+1 level) *Allow training of talent category Technique/Field Control (at mastery 0.80) Seer (Arcane) *Improve Magic by +2 *Improve Willpower by +1 *Learn talent Arcane Eye (+1 level) *Learn talent Premonition (+1 level) *Learn talent Vision (+1 level) *Allow training of talent category Spell/Divination (at mastery 0.80) If betrayed to Zigur: *Improve Willpower by +2 *Improve Cunning by +1 *Improve Mental save by +4 *Learn talent Earth's Eyes (+1 level) *Learn talent Nature's Touch (+1 level) *Allow training of talent category Wild-Gift/Call of the Wild (at mastery 0.80) Warrior *Improve Strength by +2 *Improve Constitution by +1 *Learn talent Vitality (+1 level) *Learn talent Unflinching Resolve (+1 level) *Learn talent Exotic Weapons Mastery (+1 level) *Allow training of talent category Technique/Conditioning (at mastery 0.80) Thief *Improve Dexterity by +2 *Improve Cunning by +1 *Learn talent Heightened Senses (+1 level) *Learn talent Charm Mastery (+1 level) *Learn talent Piercing Sight (+1 level) *Allow training of talent category Cunning/Survival (at mastery 0.80) Sun Paladin (Arcane) *Improve Strength by +2 *Improve Magic by +1 *Learn talent Chant of Fortitude (+1 level) *Learn talent Chant of Fortress (+1 level) *Allow training of talent category Celestial/Chants (at mastery 0.80) If betrayed to Zigur: *Improve Willpower by +2 *Improve Cunning by +1 *Improve Physical save by +4 *Improve Spell save by +4 *Learn talent Hack 'n Back (+1 level) *Learn talent Light of Foot (+1 level) *Allow training of talent category Technique/Mobility (at mastery 0.80) Alchemist (Arcane) *Improve Dexterity by +1 *Improve Magic by +2 *Learn Talent Stone Touch (+1 Level) *Learn Talent Channel Staff (+1 Level) *Learn Talent Staff Mastery (+1 Level) *Allow Training of talent category Spell/Staff Combat (at mastery 0.80) *Allow Training of talent category Spell/Stone Alchemy (at mastery 0.80) If betrayed to Zigur: *Improve Willpower by +1 *Improve Dexterity by +2 *Improve Spell saving throw by +4 *Learn talent Psiblades (+1 Level) *Learn talent Thorn Grab (+1 Level) *Allow Training of talent category Wild Gift/Mindstar Mastery (at mastery 0.80) Temporal Explorer (Arcane) *Improve Magic by +2 *Improve Cunning by +1 *Learn Talent Precognition (+1 Level) *Learn Talent Spin Fate (+1 Level) *Allow Training of talent category Chronomancy/Chronomancy (at mastery 0.80) If betrayed to Zigur: *Improve Cunning by +2 *Improve Willpower by +1 *Improve Spell saving throw by +4 *Learn Talent Sleep (+1 Level) *Learn Talent Dream Walk (+1 Level) *Allow Training of talent category Psionic/Dreaming (at mastery 0.80) Category:任务地点